


【罗路】血和伤的味道

by Maikio000



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maikio000/pseuds/Maikio000
Summary: 漫画950话，排除和德雷克勾结的可能，否则罗大又双叒挨揍了😂自从跟了你草帽当家后，只要每上一个岛不是被掳走就是挨揍，然后就挂着满身伤等着你的同（爱）盟（人）来救……看到最后一p满脸血的罗大，不知怎的觉得好色气啊。顺着这个点就延伸出了这篇。时间线：和之国罗大被抓部分>短文、肉有，吃素的小伙伴们注意了哈>希望没有ooc>写得不好，请多包涵





	【罗路】血和伤的味道

辽阔的荒野上，沙尘如雾气般层层扬起，身穿红色补丁袍的少年奋力跑着，身后挂的草帽因抵不过风速而疯狂摇晃。  
“哈！可恶！怎么那么远！肚子好饿！”  
路飞咬牙喘了一大口气，虽然满脑子都是肉，但他清楚知道现在不是吃饭的时候了。  
“等着特拉男，现在就来！”

一小时前——  
把路飞治好并逃出兔碗后，乔巴等人顺利和娜美等人汇合，于是众人急急忙忙的开始汇报情况、分享情报。

“什么？！特拉男被抓走了？！”  
“嘘！你别那么大声！”娜美按着路飞的嘴说道，她知道他很紧张，也知道对他来说那个罗是多么重要，“被那个金头卷发超星抓走了，小忍追上去的时候看到的。”  
“那为什么不马上救他？！”  
“他被威胁了，只要一动手他的船员就会被杀，我们也不敢轻举妄动。”  
“啊真是！我只是不在一下子而已就发生这种事！我现在就去救他！”  
“你先别紧张，鲁莽的闯进去又能怎样啊？！会连累他同伴的！”  
“把抓他的人都揍飞就好了！”  
“就说事情不是那么简单啊！”

看着身前的船长一副坐立难安，牙齿都要给咬碎的样子，娜美叹了口气。  
“听好了路飞，我们去救他的同伴，你就趁乱把他给救出来。”  
“不用那么麻烦，我自己一个人去也可以。”  
“说什么话啊，他们也是我们这边的人啊，而且分头行动的话事情更容易解决吧。”  
“唔……那就这样决定了！拜托了娜美！”

握了握娜美的手后，路飞头也不回的往目的地冲去，没到几秒就完全不见人影了。  
看着背影消失的方向，娜美苦笑着又叹了口气。  
到底是迷恋上了不得了的人啊。  
该祝福你呢，还是为你感到同情呢？特·拉·男。

“哈啾……！”  
“嘿，看起来冷水还挺奏效啊？”  
语毕，狱卒拎起一桶冰水就往跪在地上的人泼去，只见那人一动也不动，海楼石铐着的双手牢固地扣在X字形的铁板上，纹有字母的指头已经开始发紫。  
罗甩了甩脸上的水，锐利的眼神丝毫不为所动，仿佛什么事也没发生一样。

“再淋多几遍看你还像不像几小时前那样神气？！”  
罗勾起嘴角冷哼一声，站在身前的狱卒见状便咬牙挥起鞭子往罗的胸口上抽去，鲜红的血顿时从裂开的皮肉溢出，四周已经的干涸了的鞭痕再次裂了开来。

“再给我泼多一点冰水！”  
“真浪费啊。”  
“哈？！”  
“外面渴死的人像山一样多，这里竟然用来做那么无聊的事。”  
“你、你这家伙别太得意忘形了！还愣着干什么？！水里加点盐往伤口上泼去！”

又一桶水往胸口泼来，和之前的冷不同，不愧是放了盐的，热辣的痛感立马通过神经传到大脑。  
这种情况、这个姿势已经维持了要有五小时，除了腿已经麻得无感之外，脸颊、脖子、胸口甚至腹部都布满了各种伤疤，其中从肩膀到腰腹处还印着一条触目惊心的鞭痕。  
罗吸了口气咬紧牙根，额上的青筋和眉心连在了一起。  
痛，是人类无法避免的感知信号，这点作为医生的他最为清楚。  
但他一点也不在乎这种皮肉之痛，他担心的，是贝波他们。

不知道贝波他们怎样了？还活着吗？  
草帽当家的在兔碗没搞出什么事吧？  
说来为什么每次都会发生这种事啊，在德雷斯罗萨的时候也是。  
那家伙不会笨得跑来救我吧明知道是陷阱。  
不，绝对会来的那个笨蛋。  
想着想着，他不自觉的叹了口气。

“都这种时候了你还有心思想别的事？！”  
语毕，狱卒又挥起鞭子抽了十来下，寂静的牢房内只有鞭打声和狱卒的喘气声，反而被行刑的人倒咬紧了下唇连口气都没呼出。  
“哈、哈，可恶，这家伙嘴真紧！”  
“所、所长，已经要六小时了，他再不说我都要累死了。”  
“特拉法尔加，你就告诉我草帽小子的计划而已，说了我就马上放你和你的同伴离开。”  
“凭你？”  
罗抬起满血的脸应道，嘴角仍保持着一种不屑乃至于鄙视的幅度。  
虽然是被仰视着，但却有一种被踩在脚下的错觉，狱卒扔下手中的鞭子近乎抓狂。

“什么事这么吵？”霍金斯从远处走来，看到伤痕累累的罗后冷笑了一声，“看起来伤得不轻啊，特拉法尔加。”  
“啊，作为放血治疗还算可以。”  
“嘴还很硬嘛，和你那三个船员一样，替身稻草都被砍下来了还一言不吭的。”  
“……你对他们做了什么？”  
“嘛别紧张，你的同盟跑来救你同伴了，待会他会在这里陪你一起，至少你不那么寂寞。”  
“……”  
“霍金斯大人，我软硬兼施了他就是不说啊。”狱卒一脸懊恼说道，干这行这么多年来这是第一次拷问囚犯搞得像虐待自己一样。  
“真的用尽了吗？你们对武士的那招还没用上吧。”  
“欸？可以用吗那个。”  
“只要他不断气，做什么都可以。”  
挥了挥手后，霍金斯就甩着金发走了。

目送大人离开后，狱卒奸笑着走到角落边的架前取出了一根狼牙棒，在手上拍拍几下后就得意的站定到罗的面前。  
“我都忘了还能用这招。”说着便抓起棒子硬推起罗的下巴，“这个国家的武士们拼死守着的高傲和自尊全都败在了这招之下，你知道是什么吗？”  
罗依旧的沉默，灰色双瞳中没有一丝波澜。  
“只要把这根东西塞进你身体，不管什么你都会说的。”

听罢，一股极其恶心的感受从小腹直窜上喉处，罗抖动着眼皮看向狱卒，眼里尽是无比嫌弃。  
“你们还真恶心。”  
“你就继续得意吧。”说着便腾出手撩起罗的衣摆，挂在腰边的衣物摇摇欲坠的要往下滑。  
眼看就快要撩到私密处，罗咬紧牙关怒视对方，布满红丝的眸子散发着恐怖的恶寒，然而这却阻止不了逐渐被拉起的衣摆。

碰碰——  
“喂！！特拉男在哪里！？”  
一阵嘈杂声伴随着怒喝从远处传来，罗怔了一会儿后瞪大了眼睛。  
他很清楚这把声音的主人，是他现在最想见到的，也是最不想见到的。

至少不是现在！  
现在的样子实在……！

“啊！特拉……”  
话还没落音，路飞就被眼前的光景所震着了。  
只见自己的同盟光着上身，欲坠的衣物勉强遮掩着下体，还有一个奇怪的大叔拽着特拉男的衣服。  
最惹眼的，是各种鲜红色的伤疤和滴落在地的血渍。  
整间牢房都散发着一股他再熟悉不过的气息。

虽然很生气，超生气，想马上立刻现在就揍飞那些人。  
但是不知怎的，总感觉心脏和肚子麻麻痒痒的。  
有一种莫名的感觉卡在了胸口处。  
路飞倒吸一口气走到牢前，爆着青筋的手臂猛地掰弯了铁制牢门，狱卒AB吓得拔腿要跑，然而没过半步就被撞飞到了墙上。  
他们奋力挣扎着直到撞进那只黑白分明，没有一丝波澜的瞳孔时不禁寒毛竖起。

“你们对特拉男做了什么？”路飞抓着对方的衣领，语气冷若如霜。  
“什么也没……咳！”  
“做了什么？”  
“别、别杀我！我只是奉霍金斯大人的命令用鞭子来审问他而已！”  
看着对方一副哭爹喊娘的模样，路飞瞥了一眼后方的罗，精壮的背部也印着一堆大大小小的刀伤和疤痕。  
他下意识的咽了咽口水，牙关止不住的发出咯咯声。

“喂草帽当家的！来了还不快解开我的锁！”罗低声吼道。  
现在好了，该看的不该看的全给看见了。  
既然事情已经变成这样就不需要再顾忌什么了，先逃出要紧。  
“给我解开。”  
“是、是！”

锁一解开，罗如释重负般要软倒下去，路飞赶忙冲上前将其一把扛起。  
“喂特拉男，没事吧？”  
“死不了。快走，霍金斯来了就麻烦了。”  
于是路飞就连扛带抱的把罗背到了肩上，俩人成功逃出后，确认娜美一方也成功了才快步往据点的方向冲去。

要是还有多余的体力就可以用能力变走，但除了洗澡、睡觉、抱草帽当家的之外，罗什么也不想做。  
他已经怄了一天了。  
然而现在又被扛在肩上到处乱跑，不断摇晃的身躯加上一定程度的失血使他陷入一片恍惚之中。  
下意识瞥了一眼路飞松开的衣襟，里面若隐若现的粉嫩因摩擦而硬挺着，一阵阵有规律的喘息也萦绕在耳边形成莫名的酥麻感。  
罗咽了口口水，血液顺着本能凝聚到了下半身。

打从那家伙进入和之国后事情就被搅得乱七八糟的，也一直没有机会独处。  
上一次做的时候是什么时候？佐乌？德雷斯罗萨？  
好久没碰他了。  
想做，现在就要做。

“草帽当家的，回据点前先去随便个没人的地方。”  
“为什么？得马上回去让乔巴给你治疗啊！”  
“我想做。”  
“……不行。”  
“我是医生，知道自己有没有事。”罗斩钉截铁说道，“而且你也想要的吧。”  
专业人士说的话让路飞无语反驳，他低头看向罗却对上了一双不容他拒绝的坚定。  
“好吧，就这么做。”

于是他们找来了荒野中的废弃屋子，俩人就这么窜了进去。  
门才一关，罗就如饥渴的野兽般紧贴上路飞的唇，熟悉的气息瞬间充盈着身心。  
仿佛要把最甘美的汁液给吸取不剩一样，他激烈的吮吸舔弄着微颤的舌尖、耳垂、锁骨和任何一个敏感带。

把袍子褪去后，伤疤上的两颗粉嫩早已硬挺着，罗俯下身子一口咬上那颗柔软，另一边则用手指轻轻的揉捏。  
虽然他比任何人都想快点进入那片乐园，但比起风风火火一发就完的速度，他还是比较喜欢循序渐进的，全在他掌控之下的将他推向高潮。  
那样的表情，才是最诱人的。

“特、特拉男……哈……”  
舌尖滑过的每一个敏感点都有着不一样的酥麻感。  
路飞一颤颤的抱着身前的人，眼神逐渐变得迷离，欲望的前端也溢出了透明的液体。  
“你要做就快点，不要、这些。”

“和满身是血的我做就那么让你兴奋吗？”  
勾起了一抹邪魅，罗腾出手握上对方的炽热并上下撸动起来，轻柔的指腹在湿润的前端不断摩擦着。  
“呃啊……特拉男！啊！”  
“嘘，好好感受。”

低沉的语调使路飞升起了另层快感，加之扑面而来的血腥气息更让人心痒痒的，他俯上前去舔扫罗的伤口，颤抖的舌尖从脸颊到胸膛每一处都不愿放过。  
“哈……是特拉男的味道。”  
“是吗？什么样的味道？”  
“唔……就是特拉男的味道。”  
“完全听不懂呢。”

未愈合的伤口传来的瘙痒感使半勃的物体终于硬挺起来，罗咬牙加快动作，剔透的液体顺着手心流到了根部。  
“唔嗯……特拉男我、我要……啊……”  
眼看身前的人就要高潮，本应让这股快感直达巅峰的，他却突然停下了手上的动作。  
在对方还没反应过来的时候，他挺起腰部将涨热的物体猛地顶进了湿热的禁地，一路擦过了敏感点直至深处。  
路飞拱起背脊无声尖叫着，布满雾气的眼眶挂着欲滴的泪水，白浊的液体从前端喷发而出洒在了x字型的伤疤上。

哈啊……  
这表情，真让人受不了。

“嗯……真是特拉男你又这样！”  
“真色气啊？草帽当家的。”  
看向罗胸口上已经凝固了的血迹，路飞笑着眯起眼抚上最深最长的那一条鞭痕。  
“你不也是吗？”  
罗勾起嘴角，小腹传来的阵阵骚动让他无法自制地加快运动，窄小湿热的空间像是排斥异物般不断挤压挺进的硬物。  
“嘶哈、好紧……”

为了让激烈的每一下都顶到深处，路飞双腿缠上身前人的腰侧卖力地扭动着，含糊不清的话语中夹杂了甜腻的呻吟。  
“嗯、啊啊！特、特拉！！哈啊！”  
“唔……草、草帽当家的……！”  
强烈的快感如潮水般噬咬着双方的神识，直到脑袋仅剩一片白的瞬间，俩人也就一起迎来了高潮。

回到据点时已经是深夜的事了。  
看到迟归的两船长一脸满足的走进来，其他人都自觉的避开不追问，只有乔巴冲上前去执意要为罗疗伤。  
“托尼当家的，我自己也是医生……”  
“是医生的话就不要带着伤口乱跑！细菌感染你知不知道？！”乔巴站在小凳子上边为罗上药边骂道，骂完了又转过头去教训低头正坐的路飞，“还有你！为什么要舔他的伤口？！刚才才帮你治好疫病而已你马上就乱来！！”  
“对不起……因为味道甜甜的很好吃嘛……”  
“哈？！很脏的你知不知道？！你给我差不多一点！！*&#%@#”

罗按着胸口上的伤疤听着乔巴的训话，再看向一旁虽满身伤但睡得安稳的红心船员们。  
贝波他们没事，霍金斯的能力算是解除了。  
草帽当家的平安逃出了兔碗，也久违的抱了一下。  
虽然那家伙看着比以前结实了，但还是一如既往的爱惹麻烦，完全不照计划行事，让人困扰的鲁莽……  
也一如既往的柔软，一碰就化……

“是不是啊特拉男？嘻嘻~”  
突然的叫唤打破了罗的思绪，他抬起头看向对方，只见路飞冲着他咧了口白牙。  
“啊。”罗随便应了一声，也没兴趣知道话题是什么。  
他按着帽檐低下头叹了口气，然而软帽下的眼神却藏着一丝的温和。

看来这身伤和血，算是没有白费啊。

END


End file.
